An Olympian Christmas Carol
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Nobody is a Scrooge like the queen of Olympus herself, Hera. So, what misfortune befalls her at the hands of her family members who are eager to change her attitude? Why, what happens to any Scrooge! She is forced to embark on a Christmas Carol like adventure with her family members who are dressed as the Ghosts of Christmas. This is one wild ride Queen Hera won't be forgetting.


**A reviewer requested me to do a Christmas Carol with Hera in the place of Scrooge. Since the Christmas Carol story is very big in my family(my dad is trying to buy each movie version made) I decided I would do it. In the spirit of Christmas and love for the old classic tale.**

**So, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hera's POV<strong>

Christmas is _so_ overrated.

Honestly, I don't know what the big fuss is about. All it is, is a holiday where you can be greedy and compare who has the better gifts. Everyone_says_ it's about giving but honestly, no one actually wakes up on Christmas morning excited to see their families reactions to the presents they got them. Plus, you know how many stupid traditions there are? Like, mistletoe for example. Zeus only uses it as an excuse to kiss girls ("But Hera dear, I had to kiss her. We were both under the mistletoe.").

I. HATE. Christmas.

"Christmas is so awesome!" Apollo squealed, shaking a bottle of champagne and popping off the lid. The fizzy drink shot everywhere and drenched the kitchen floor. And guess who had to clean it up?

"Apollo!" I growled, glaring at him. "Look at what you did!"

"Come on Queen Hera, don't be such a grouch." Apollo said, plopping himself down on a chair nearby. Hermes nodded in agreement and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve." Hermes said. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked.

Both of their jaws dropped and they stared at me in disbelief as if I had just banned pranks from Olympus again (Zeus knows _that_ plan had went horribly).

"What do you mean 'so?'!?" Hermes practically yelled.

"I mean," I said, getting out of cloth to wipe the table. "That I don't care if it's Christmas Eve."

They both gasped and covered their mouths.

"You don't mean that!" Apollo loud-whispered. I looked them in the eye.

"I. Hate. Christmas." I said, putting an emphasis on each word. "End of story."

They both stared at me for several minutes, not moving a muscle. I decided to take advantage of this new-found silence. I quickly began to work on cleaning up the mess they made. After I finished cleaning up the table, I glanced at them to see if they were alright. Their jaws were still dropped and they had this look of utter disbelief on their face. Overreaction much?

"You'd think the world was ending." I muttered. This seemed to bring them out of their state of shock because Apollo shook his head and finally said something.

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Apollo asked.

"Why not?" I retorted.

"There's... there's presents!" Hermes stuttered.

"There's greed." I retorted. Nothing good comes from those presents.

"There's joy! Haven't you ever heard of joy to the world?" Apollo asked.

"Christmas time is the time of year where there is the largest amount of suicides." I said.

"There are parties." Apollo said, holding up the bottle of champagne.

"Right... how else would you womanizing boys find women?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom. Apollo frowned.

"That's not a nice thing to say." He said, pouting his lip. Well, I don't exactly see him denying it.

"Whatever." I said. "What else do you got?"

Hermes eyes lit up.

"There's spending time with your family and loving them." Hermes said.

At this point, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermes asked, starting to get a bit mad now.

"What does this family know about love?" I asked, between laughs. Even though I was laughing, I couldn't help but sound a little spiteful. "Who in this family knows _anything_ about love?"

"I know something." Apollo mumbled. I began to laugh harder.

"Please," I said. "Love and _lust_ are two entirely different things. You're just like your father. You don't truly love anyone but yourself. You only feel lust for others."

Apollo's cheeks flared. "You take that back!"

"No." I said, grinning in amusement. His whole face got red at this point which amused me even more.

"Just ignore her, Apollo." Hermes said, placing a hand on the god of light's shoulder. "Let's just go."

Finally! Some peace and quiet.

Hermes and Apollo both walked out the door, sending baleful looks in my direction.

I waved over my shoulder, not even bothering to look at them. "Good-bye!"

I heard the door slam (whether Apollo or Hermes did it, I don't care) and I smiled to myself. Now that they were gone, I finally had some time to get things ready for the Christmas feast tomorrow. Just like every year, I helped out with making the meal with some of the other goddesses (it was sort of expected of me since I was the goddess of families and motherhood).

So, time to get to work!

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes' POV<strong>

I shook my head in disbelief.

How can the goddess of families hate such a family centered holiday? She obviously has a very warped idea of the holiday.

Apollo sniffed. "Do you think I don't know what love is?"

"Dude, you're one of the kindest guys on Olympus. Of _course_ you know what it is." I said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Apollo gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks, Hermes." Apollo said.

"Now, Hera on the other hand..." I said, my voice trailing off. She could use a lesson or two. For some reason, she seems to be in her little 'Hera World' where she is the only good person and everyone else is vile and despicable. When, in actuality, _we__'re_ more loving than she is most of the time. What makes her think she is so much better than us?

I stopped walking.

Apollo stopped walking too, giving me a look of curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"I think I have an idea." I said, a grin slowly forming on my face. "It's time to teach that Scrooge a lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here it is! This story is dedicated to Hera's Demigod who requested it. I will try to update as soon as possible but I am literally working on four different stories right now. This story is one of my top priorities though.<strong>


End file.
